Snow
by ishxallxgood
Summary: Short Reira and Takumi fic. Set in the past it a short glimpse into a snowy winter day. Rated T for slight language. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Nana nor any of it's characters, that privilege belongs to Ai Yazawa. Hopefully it'll come back soon :C

* * *

She watched as the snow fell steadily down, covering the streets with a blanket of pure whiteness. It was the first snowfall of the season, and for her that officially marked the beginning of winter. Oh how she loved winter, the brisk cold air, the snow with its beauty and purity, it always made her think of home, of the cold northern coast where she experienced her warmest nights.

Delightfully she began singing, an old yet timeless song, as the snow transformed the city into a beautiful winter wonderland. Unfortunately, the snowfall in the big city was very different from the heavenly snowfalls of her past. In the crowded city, that pristine innocence of freshly fallen snow was always so quickly soiled and trampled by the hoards of people rushing to and fro. What she would give to be back in her little home town, skipping through the streets hand in hand with her dearest love, singing happy little songs as they watched the waves crashed onto the beach.

He smiled inwardly as her sweet angelic voice filled the air. She was singing a simple song, yet the majesty of her voice shone through. It reminded him why he was working so hard, why he had given up his childhood to ensure that she rose to the top, that she became the ultimate singing princess. Her voice took him away from the torment in his soul, she alone had the power to transported him to a calm and peaceful place, a place so very far away from the turbulent and violent world which surrounded him.

She turned from the window and settled into the over-sized chair. There he was, silently sitting there across the room, smoking his cigarette, brows furrowed, looking over the various contracts and requests concerning their band. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she stared at him, all she wanted to do was jump up and wrap her arms around him, to lose herself in his warm embrace, to listen to his sweet words of endearment, to taste his sultry kiss, but she knew it was all in her head, a silly pipe dream that would never come true. Being with him like this was all she would ever get out of him, and yet it was almost enough for her; watching him work so hard for his dreams, watching him give all that he had so that she would remain by his side. Even though he would never ever love her the way she wanted him to, she was still somewhat content. He may never hold her close, he may never whisper sweet nothings in her ear, he may never passionately kiss her, but he believed in her. He believed in the goodness of her voice, he wanted her, needed her to sing for him, and as long he desired it of her, she would comply.

The clock on the wall kept slowly ticking away as the snow quietly gathered outside. She yawned and threw open the window letting in a burst of cold air and flurries. She giggled as the snow tickled her face and chilled her skin. Quickly she balled up the snow that had collected on the window sill and launched it at him.

The snowball missed him by a few inches but managed to knock off some of the papers on the desk before landing on the floor. He looked up from his work and glared at her. She had just turned twenty years old, and yet she was still acting like a little girl.

"Oops?" She said whimsically while preparing to ball up another snowball.

His glare intensified and he flicked a pen at her. "Quit messing around already."

She smiled sheepishly at him and she dusted the snow from her hands. "Sorry."

"No you're not." He looked up at her. "If you were, you'd CLOSE THE DAMN WINDOW AND PICK THAT SHIT UP!" He screamed pointing to the loose papers on the floor.

Glowering at him she got up and proceeded to collect all the papers she had scattered. She quickly shook off the melting snow before putting them in order and gently setting them down on the table. "Happy?"

"No." He said curtly as he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray and picked up the next contract that needed approval. "You didn't close the window."

"Bleh." She stuck out her tongue out at him and made a face.

He shook his head disapprovingly at her. "Can you please act your age already?"

Ignoring his comment she skipped over to him and peered over his shoulder, quietly reading the first few paragraphs of the contract in his hand. "This is so boring!" She whined as she slumped into the chair next to him. "Why do all these contracts have to be so long and bland?! We've been cooped in this room all day reading over these stupid papers!"

He scoffed. "No, you mean, _**I've**_ been sitting here all day reading these 'stupid papers.' You on the other hand have been goofing off all day." He sounded irritated but he really wasn't, the fact was, he enjoyed doing all the work. He had stolen her away and locked her in a birdcage, all so that she could never leave his side, so that she would forever chase away his demons with her angelic voice; it was the least he could do.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as she gazed out the window and watched the snow swirl in the wind. In the soft gentle dance of the snowflakes she could see the old familiar houses, the barren trees that lined the street. In the brisk winter wind, she could feel the warm of his hand as it enveloped hers, the beating of her heart as it yearned for him. The cold bitter winds, the white glistening flurries, it always reminded her of a time when she was completely surrounded by the warmth of his presence.


End file.
